Do You Love Me?
by sukijanai
Summary: What happens if some one asks you if you love them? What would you say? Well, Lelouch finds himself in this very situation. AU. Romace/Angst LelouchXCC Rated T FYI: CC's a normal school girl, but she still made that pact with Lelouch


**Anime: Code Geass**

**Pairing: Lelouch/CC**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Terms: Baka - Stupid**

** Ganbatte ne - Good Luck**

** Aishiteru - I love you**

**-X-**

"Lelouch... do you love me?"

I looked up and stared at those golden eyes.

"What kind of a question is that?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Neither did you"

A small smile came to her face.

"You're as witty as your mother."

"Uhm... Thanks?"

"Don't mention it. Now answer my question."

*Awkward silence*

"Well..?' She asked, waiting for my reply.

"I.. can't answer you," I said and stood up.

Hurt could be seen on her face, which was soon followed by anger,

"Why not?1" She demanded.

"I have my reasons," I said walking towards the door.

She grabs my hand but I snatch it away. I could tell how much she wanted to cry, after all, we did make that pact. But, I pretended not to notice it.

"Look, I have a meeting to attend," I lied, "and I'll be back later."

She looked away but I swore I saw tears fall. I left before she could reply. As I made my way towards the roof, it made me wonder how much my words must have affected her. I rarely, if never, see that witch cry. It was cloudy. Strange. That weatherman said that it would be sunny today. Not that I'm complaining. I like the cover that the clouds give me, unlike the sun. It made me hot and sweaty. But then again, the sun is also good. When it's too cold, it warms me up. Ugh. I'm always contradicting myself. I always do. Suzaku says I think too much. I don't think I do, or do I? Wait. Why am I acting so insecure?! I'm never like this. At least I think I'm not... Hmph. This is all because of that stupid question. Of all the questions, it had to be that?! Why couldn't she have just asked my favorite color or something? The door opens, Distracting me from my thoughts. Oh... It's just

Suzaku...

"Oh... Hi Lulu," he said smiling.

"Don't call me that," I said annoyed.

I dislike that pet name Shirley and Milly made for me. For crying out loud, it sounds like a girl's name!

Suzaku just laughs at me.

"Sorry Lelouch."

"Hn."

"Hey... Is anything wrong?"

The question surprised me. Usually, it'd take a miracle for that baka to realize what's wrong.

"What made you say that?"

"Lelouch, I'm your bestfriend. And I know that because you get that look on your face."

"What look?"

"That one," he said smiling.

I always liked his smile. It made him look even more childish.

"Well... There's this girl..." I started.

"And you like her?" Suzaku interrupted.

"No! I mean Yes! I mean... I don't know!"

"Oh... So let me guess. There's this girl, and you like her, and she asked if you liked her. You wanted to say 'yes' but you weren't able to because you aren't sure how she'll react. Am I right?"

Amazement could be seen on my face, which was soon followed by suspicion.

"Are you spying on me?!"

"No... I'm just smart."

Okay, at that I had to laugh.

"Yea right! I bet Milly and the other female council members forced you to accompany them to watch that new chick-flick movie."

He turns bright red.

"Not my fault. A certain person couldn't be found, so they chose me."

"Eh? What about Rivalz? He's head over heels in love with Milly."

"He said he had to get a tune-up for this motorcycle."

"Sucks to be you then," I said chuckling.

"Yea, I know. But at least the food was free. Kallen treated us to dinner. It was awesome. She even had Japanese food!"

"Sushi, Tempura, Teriyaki and, all that... Must have been fun. I pity the cook though. He must have cooked a lot to satisfy your hunger."

He pouts.

"Okay, we strayed from our topic. So what are you going to do now?"

"I... I don't know," I whispered.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"It's not that simple," I said sighing.

"Is too! Wait.. are you.. afraid of rejection?"

"..."

"You are!" Suzaku exclaimed, giggling.

"Sh!" I said, covering his mouth.

"Lelouch, we're the only ones here."

"It wouldn't hurt if you kept your voice down."

"Okay okay," he said, lowering his voice, "happy?"

"Partially."

I sighed and walked towards the door.

"Are you going to tell her how you feel?"

"Maybe..."

"Ganbatte ne!" he said smiling encouragingly.

"Thanks... I'll need it," I whispered smiling slightly.

As I turned to leave, Suzaku turned his back to me. Hm... I never did ask him why he came up here. I'll ask him next time.

"CC?" I called, opening the door to my room.

Strange, she's not here. Maybe she'll come back later. I lay down at my bed and stared at the ceiling for a while. I turned, and noticed a note on my drawer. It read: 'Lulu, I'll be back in a few days. Milly dragged me to go to a spa thingy with Shirley, Kallen, and Nina. I hope there's pizza... -CC'

---

The next few days were unbearable! She didn't even call. Each time the phone rang, I eagerly picked it up, only to be disappointed that it wasn't her and hanged up again.

---

When they did return from their trip, I was sleeping on my bed. CC comes in and sees me sleeping. Well... I wasn't really sleeping, I was just resting my eyes. She sits down beside me and strokes my cheek.

"Lelouch... Aishiteru..." She whispered, kissing my forehead.

It took all of my self-control to NOT hug her, to NOT tell her that I love her too. If she found out I was awake, she might get mad at me. She strokes my cheek again and repeats the line over and over again. I feel my cheek get wet. Is she... crying? I peeked. Oh God... She is crying. I grabbed her hand and she looks at me, shocked.

"You were awake?" She asked.

I nod and stare at her.

"Then I guess you heard me..." She mumbled.

I nod again. I could see that she was getting frustrated at my silence.

"Hey, aren't you going to tal-"

Her words were cut off, because I kissed her softly on the lips. When I pulled back, she was dazed.

"CC, I wasn't able to answer you before, but the truth is, I love you."

She gasped and stared at me.

"Are... are you serious?"

I got her hand and placed it directly over my heart,

"I love you..." I repeated.

She was crying again, but I could tell that these were tears of joy and not of sadness. She hugged me and cried on my shoulder the entire night.

"I will always love you Lelouch."

"Same here."

**-OWARI-**

**Comment please! This is my first one-shot Code Geass fanfic! Be kind :)**


End file.
